Of Blizzard and Annoyed Certain Blondie with His Dumb Boyfriend
by Mocchancchi
Summary: Setelah di liburkan latihan basket secara paksa oleh Kasamatsu, Kise memutuskan pergi menemui sang pujaan hatinya, Aomine. AoKise.


**Of Blizzard and Annoyed Certain Blondie with His Dumb Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Mocchancchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning: BL, banyak typo(s), bahasa nggak baku, mungkin OOC.**

 **Characters: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki**

 **Pair: AoKise**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

Di siang hari tengah desember yang mendung di langit Tokyo, seorang pemuda jangkung, putih, modis dan berambut pirang bergeming di depan tsebuah toko. Kise itu menatap ponsel layar sentuh miliknya dengan tampang horror.

" _Mou_ ~! Kenapa harus mati sekarang sih?! Dasar ponsel tak guna! Cuih ah!" Kise pun akhirnya marah-marah dengan OOC sambil meludah diakhir ucapan saking kesalnya. Kan sudah dibilang ngomel OOC.

"Duh gimana nih? Belum sempat bales email Aomine _cchi_ pula! Keburu mati tuh hape sial! Argh-uhuk uhuk-" omelan si pirang itu terpotong karena dirinya batuk mendadak. Makanya kalau ngomel napas bang...

Kise mengeratkan syal kotak-kotak merah miliknya (hadiah natal awal dari Akashi) yang membungkus rapi lehernya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berjalan sambil menatap langit keabu-abuan di tengah musim dingin yang sedang terjadi.

"Gimana nih _-ssu_? Aominecchi nyuruh aku ke apartemennya, ASAP nggak pake lama pula," Kise menyentuh keningnya sendiri, "Masih hangat _-ssu_. Kalau Aominec _chi_ tahu aku sakit pasti dia khawatir. Tapi dia pasti lebih khawatir lagi karena aku tidak membalas emailnya lebih dari lima belas menit! Argh aku harus gimana _-ssu_?!" Kise mengacak rambut emasnya frustasi berteriak keras sampai-sampai burung-burung gagak yang bertengger di tiang listrik sekitar berterbangan kaget.

Sekedar informasi, seorang model tenar nan aduhai yang merangkap sebagai murid SMA bernama Kise Ryouta ini dilanda kegalauan akibat ponselnya yang mati kehabisan baterai disaat dirinya akan membalas email seorang ganguro persis preman pasar bernama Aomine Daiki. Dirinya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah lebih awal setelah sang kapten Kasamatsu Yukio menendang paksa Kise pulang awal dan tidak usah latihan karena terus-menerus bersin tanpa henti. Sebal tapi kasihan melihat Kise yang memaksakan diri tetap berlatih di tengah kondisi badannya yang boleh oh malah harus dibilang tidak sehat itu- menyuruhnya cepat pulang dan istirahat.

Kise dengan perasaan campur aduk antara lega dan kesal tidak bisa berlatih mau tidak mau menuruti kata kaptennya yang nyaris sama galaknya dengan Akashi dalam urusan perintah memerintah. Di lain tempat Akashi bersin mendadak saat sedang makan coklat. Alhasil sekitar mulutnya belepotan kena coklat dan ditertawakan temannya yang sepersekian detik kemudian tersungkur ke lantai akibat tancapan gunting di kakinya. Salah sendiri ngetawain anak raja setan. Berubah jadi super s*iya tahu rasa lu... Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Akashi doyan makan manis-manis? Lagi ngidam kali dia... Oke ini mulai ngawur, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya..

Kenapa galau disuruh pulang cepat? Bukannya Kise seharusnya senang? Yah alasan kedua lah yang membuat Kise super duper galau syalala cetar membahana(?) Pasalnya tepat saat Kise mengecek email masuk di ponselnya -yang kebetulan masuk email dari Aomine- menyuruhnya mengahabiskan malam natal di apartemen si ganguro, ponsel hina itu mati seolah meledeknya.

"Ya Ampun kenapa hujan saljunya malah turun sekarang sih? Mouuu! Kalau begini ceritanya sih aku mesti nekad. Tempat Aominecchi hanya tinggal tiga blok lagi. Aku pasti sempat sebelum tambah deras!" merapatkan jaketnya dari embusan angin dan terjangan salju, Kise mengambil langkah cepat yang kemudian berlari kencang.

 **-0-**

"Sampai juga-ssu..." Desah Kise menepuk bahunya dari tumpukan salju.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

Aomine menggeliat tidak nyaman mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Masa bodoh dengan suara mengganggu itu dan melanjutkan mimpinya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Duak Duak! Ketukan tadi berubah menjadi gedoran(?)

"Mou Aominecchiiii~"

"Buka pintunya-ssu~!"

Alam sadar Aomine merasa mendengar suara cempreng si pirang yang notabene nya itu pacarnya sendiri. Karena di pikir masih bermimpi Aomine tidak menggubris suara itu.

Astaga Aomine itu bukan cuma perasaanmu atau mimpi nak...

Kise yang frustasi menaruh plastik belanjaannya dan mengorek isi tasnya, barangkali menemukan barang penting seperti terompet tahun baru tertinggal atau kentungan ronda untuk membangunkan si cowok dakian yang sedang ia tunggu.

" _What the hell_?!" Tangan Kise bergetar melihat ponsel kedua Kise ternyata ia bawa selama ini. Buat apa dirinya repot-repot menemui Aomine di apartemennya langsung kalau begini ceritanya! Dirinya kan bisa minta jemput di tempat ia belanja tadi! Persetan sudah dengan kebodohan dan kepikunannya. Kise membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan keras tanpa sadar. Jemari lentiknya mengetikkan isi pesan yang akan ia kirim untuk Aomine.

Drrrrttt drrrtttt. Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel biru tua Aomine yang tergeletak begitu saja karena si empunya masih cuek bebek.

 _K.I.S.E Shara rarai. Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara._ Sekarang giliran ringtone ponselnya yang bernyanyi nyaring.

Astaga, Aomine garang-garang _ringtone_ ponselnya lenjeh banget. Eh ciyee yang sayang pacarnya...

Dengan malas tangan Aomine menjulur kedepan mencari ponsel di atas meja. Tanpa melihat peneleponnya Aomine menekan tombol jawab.

"Hn?"

"AOMINE _CCHI_ BUKA PINTUMU SEKARANG ATAU KITA PUTUS!"

Mata merah kurang tidur Aomine sontak terbuka lebar akibat suara super lengking Kise yang terdengar dari ujung telepon sana. Oh ternyata Aomine sedang tidur toh.

Ancaman Kise berhasil membuat Aomine bangun dengan kaget setengah mati. Pelan-pelan ia mengubah posisi menjadi duduk memijat keningnya yang pening. Masih memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"AOMINE _CCHIIIII_! Dingin nih di luar!"

Menguap sebentar Aomine menjawab, "Iya iya bentaar..." Menutup ponsel lipatnya mengakhiri telepon si pirang, dengan langkah gontai Aomine menyeret kedua kakinya menuju pintu depan. Di liriknya ke belakang baru sadar kalau dirinya tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Pantas saja teriakan Kise jelas terdengar dua kali lipat. Dari telepon dan dari pintu depan apartemennya.

Tangan remang Aomine membuka kenop pintu dan terlihatlah Kise yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kedinginan di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan malas Aomine memperhatikan Kise dari atas ke bawah. Kise mengenakan mantel coklat panjang selutut, celana abu-abu sekolah Kaijou, sepatu hitam pantofel sekolahnya bertengger manis di kedua kakinya. Sebuah syal bermotif kotak-kotak campuran merah tua dan muda melilit di sekitar lehernya. Tidak lupa tambahan topi rajutan musim dingin berwarna putih menghias kepala kuningnya dan sepasang sarung tangan cokelat menutupi kedua tangannya. Bibirnya cemberut dan wajahnya memerah. Tumpukan salju terlihat di baju dan topi Kise.

"Lama banget sih! Nggak liat apa cuaca diluar kayak gini?!" Sambil mengomel Kise menunjuk kearah belakangnya tepat ke arah luar dimana hujan salju yang mulai turun lebat di sertai angin kencang.

Aomine meloloskan kepalanya dari tinggi badan Kise yang lebih pendek darinya untuk melihat lebih jelas cuaca di luar.

"Pantesan hawanya dingin banget. Hujan salju rupanya..." Membuka pintu dengan lebar, Aomine membiarkan Kise masuk lebih dulu.

"Aomine _cchi_ bego! Tadi nyuruh aku kesini malah lupa aku mau datang! _Aho_!" Si pirang bersangkutan segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapi, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan garang ala kucing garong. Kemudian meletakkan tas punggungnya di sudut ruang tamu Aomine.

"Brrr...dingin banget _-ssu_!" Tanpa minta izin dari pemilik apartemen, Kise menyamankan dirinya di sofa tempat Aomine tidur barusan.

"Oi Kise buka dulu pakaianmu nanti sakit," ucap Aomine berjalan menghampiri tempat Kise duduk.

"Mesum! Enak saja aku buka pakaian di depanmu dengan gampang!" Dengan kasar Kise melepas syal, sarung tangan, dan topi rajutnya. Melempar dengan asal benda-benda tadi ke meja ruang tamu. Kise masih keki rupanya.

Aomine melihat gerak-gerik Kise tanpa suara. Masih setengah mengantuk karena di bangunkan tiba-tiba.

"Cih..." Aomine berpindah tempat kedepan Kise melepas kancing mantel panjangnya.

"A-Aomine _cchi_ ngapain _-ssu_?! Sana ah aku bisa sendiri!" Kise menepis tangan Aomine. Antara malu dan risih Aomine membukakan baju untuknya. Ayolah Kise sudah SMA! Sudah besar sekarang.

"Heh... Lihat tanganmu itu gemetaran Kise. Melihatmu mencopot sarung tanganmu saja kau sampai berkali-kali. Minggir aku saja yang buka mantelmu. Lagipula nanti lantainya jadi becek. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita terpeleset." Tangan cekatan Aomine yang besar membuka kancing mantel Kise dengan cepat. Seolah membuktikan si pirang bahwa dirinya lebih lambat. Kise cuma bisa merengut kesal.

"Angkat tinggi kedua tanganmu," perintah Aomine ketika dirinya sekalian melepas sweater si pirang yang basah akibat rembesan salju. Kise menurut dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mantel, jas, sweater dan kemeja putih itu terlepas dari tubuh Kise. Meninggalkan dirinya hanya dengan sehelai kaos berlengan pendek di balik kemeja sekolah yang Kise kenakan dan celana sekolahnya yang belum ia tanggalkan. Sebenarnya berapa helai pakaian sih yang Kise pakai?! Aomine beranjak dan menggantung mantel itu di gantungan mantel depan pintu depan. Kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi menaruh sweater basah Kise ke dalam tumpukan baju kotor miliknya dan menyambar handuk dari gantungan handuk.

"Nih keringkan badanmu. Aku buatin coklat panas dulu sekalian siapin air hangat buat kau mandi tapi itu nanti." Lemparan handuk Aomine tepat mengenai kepala Kise.

"Mou~ Aomine _cchi_ nggak usah make jurus formless shot mu juga bisa kali," rengekan Kise terdengar saat Aomine ke dapur untuk memasak air panas. Aomine sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan melambaikan tanganya dengan malas ke Kise di belakangnya.

Sementara Aomine sibuk membuat coklat panas untuknya dan Kise. Si pemuda pirang yang menjadi tamu Aomine menyalakan televisi dan menggonta-ganti channel tv, sampai akhirnya memutuskan menonton ramalan cuaca hari itu.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, Kise menoleh dan di lihatnya Aomine menyodorkan segelas minuman coklat yang masih mengepul pada dirinya.

"Makasih, Aomine _cchi_..."Aomine hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Aomine menyamankan posisinya di samping Kise. Memperhatikan Kise yang sedang meniup coklat panas dari sudut mata birunya. Pandangan menelisik Aomine merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan si pirang. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dan pipinya terlihat lebih tirus. Terlalu lama di luar saat cuaca seperti inikah? Pekerjaannya bisa jadi membuatnya lupa makan sehingga turun beran badan. Aomine mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, membuang pikiran jelek dari kepalanya. Mungkin perasaannya saja.

"Heee badai saljunya bakalan reda lama ya..." Aomine menatap layar televisi arah pandangan Kise terpaku. Suasana hening kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise..." Yang bersangkutan menoleh.

"Kamu ngapain memaksakan diri ke tempatku di cuaca jelek seperti ini?" Kise cemberut mendengar Aomine. Apa dirinya salah bicara?

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengurungkan niatku kemari, tapi ponselku mati. Takutnya Aomine _cchi_ khawatir jadinya aku kemari. Tapi aku terjebak hujan salju di jalan dan baru sadar aku membawa ponselku yang lain pas di depan apartemenmu. Makanya aku bisa telepon." Aomine mengeryitkan kening mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Memang nggak nonton ramalan cuaca dulu apa tadi pagi? Melihatmu menggigil tadi aku bisa menebak kau berada di luar sana lebih lama dari ceritamu."

"Aku lihat ramalannya kok! Aku tahu akan ada badai salju. Tapi aku tidak mengira akan terjadi siang hari-ssu. Akupun terpaksa menunggu di supermarket terdekat sampai lumayan reda. Seterusnya aku berlari sampai ke apartemen Aominecchi." Kise berusaha mengembangkan senyum seribu watt miliknya yang terlihat di paksakan.

Mata biru Aomine membelalak kaget, "Kenapa tidak menunggu saljunya reda saja dasar bodoh?!" Kise berjengit kaget begitu Aomine berteriak. Segelas coklat panas di kedua tangannya nyaris jatuh.

Aomine berdecak kesal lalu menaruh kedua gelas yang mereka pegang ke atas meja. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, pemuda ganguro tersebut merangkup wajah Kise dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Aomine memperhatikan seksama wajah Kise yang merona malu akibat kontak fisik tiba-tiba dari Aomine. Begitu kedua binar madu dan biru tua bertemu, dugaan Aomine ada yang salah dengan Kise makin kuat begitu melihat kedua manik pemuda bersurai emas itu sedikit redup dan kehilangan bintang-bintang yang selalu bersinar disana.

Aomine bukannya marah atau tiba-tiba membentak tanpa alasan. Oh percayalah dia punya alasan. Pasalnya seorang Kise Ryouta itu paling anti dengan cuaca dingin. Selain itu dia jadi gampang sakit setiap musim dingin tiba kalau tidak menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Menerobos hujan salju? Itu tindakan terbodoh yang Kise lakukan. Pantas saja wajah tampannya kelihatan lebih pucat.

Tangan besar Aomine turun meraba ke leher Kise, "Badanmu agak hangat. Pasti kelamaan di luar. Aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandimu ya..." Aomine beranjak dari sofa, namun belum sempat berdiri Kise dengan cepat menarik tangan Aomine. Pemuda berwajah mirip preman tersebut menatap Kise dengan sebal.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok Aominecchi! Nggak usah repot-repot!" Kise mengibas-kibaskan tangannya mencoba meyakinkan Aomine. "Ah! Aku jadi ingat aku kan beli daging segar dan sayuran!" Kise tiba-tiba berdiri begitu ingat dirinya membeli persediaan makanan untuk Aomine. Mengacuhkan Aomine yang mengkhawatirkannya, Kise segera menuju ke tempat tas punggungnya. Belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, pandangannya memudar dan tubuhnya seketika kehilangan keseimbangan. Kise menutup kedua matanya siap merasakan sakit jatuh ke lantai. Tapi hal itu tak kunjung datang karena tubuhnya yang lemas berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Cih. Lihat kan akibat perbuatan bodohmu? Jangan memaksakan dirimu Kise!" Aomine menarik Kise yang sudah kembali berdiri ke sofa. Membaringkan tubuh si pirang, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang Aomine gunakan sebelumnya.

"Ahahaha, maaf Aominecchi. Cuma sedikit pusing karena berdiri terlalu cepat." Kise menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Memblok cahaya lampu yang menyakitkan matanya. Cuaca hari itu sangat gelap sampai hampir semua orang harus menyalakan lampu sebagai penerangan.

Aomine membuang napas lelah, "Kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar belanjaanmu aku yang urus. Habiskan coklat panasmu." Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Kise yang menutupi matanya tadi lalu menyibakkan poni panjang Kise agar tidak menghalangi penglihatannya. Begitu tangannya menyentuh kening Kise, Aomine tahu cepat atau lambat Kise akan terkena demam setelah merasakan panas berlebihan di kening Kise.

Aomine menghela napas. Satu sisi dirinya merasa direpotkan dengan keadaan Kise yang mendadak kurang sehat, satu sisi juga dia tidak mau di cap buruk sebagai seorang pacar yang tidak bisa menjaga pujaan—uhukuhuk—hatinya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang belum ia keramas dua hari, Aomine menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Kise yang ia simpan di laci khusus barang-barang Kise. Lalu pemuda ganguro tersebut berjalan ke kamar mandi menyiapkan bak mandi untuk si pirang.

Setelah mengecek suhu yang pas sesuai selera Kise, Aomine memanggil si pirang dan menunggu dengan sabar pemuda bersurai emas itu selesai mandi dan menyiapkan piyama ganti Kise di atas ranjangnya.

"Kise, baju gantinya aku letakkan di kasur ya. Jangan lama-lama berendamnya." Seru Aomine dari balik pintu. Setelah mendengar jawaban Oke dari Kise, Aomine kembali ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dikarenakan Aomine merupakan pemuda malas yang kerjanya hanya bermain basket dan tidur, memasak bukanlah keahliannya. Itu tugas Kise. Meski begitu Aomine masih cukup kompeten dalam membuat _sandwich_ tanpa meracuni orang lain selama ia tidak mengacaukan bahan-bahannya. Dengan fakta tersebut, menu makan malam yang Aomine buat tidak lain adalah _sandwich_ daging kornet plus keju. Khusus untuk Kise yang sedang sakit, Aomine mengeluarkan makanan darurat dari lemari penyimpanannya, sup tomat kalengan, yang segera ia hangatkan.

Terlalu sibuk mengaduk sup yang ia hangatkan, Aomine tersentak dan hampir melepaskan sendok yang ia pegang secara refleks begitu merasakan kedua lengan melingkar di kedua pinggangnya dan beban berat kepala Kise yang bersandar di punggung Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan pelukan Kise dengan merubah posisi mereka menjadi Aomine yang memeluknya dari samping, "Kau mengagetkanku. Tunggulah di depan TV, akan aku bawakan makan malam kita sambil kita menonton DVD. Kau yang pilih filmnya." Ujar Aomine sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kise yang kini bersandar di bahu Aomine.

"Hmmh. Kalau begitu kita nonton _The Notebook_ malam ini." Aomine mengerang keberatan.

"Kita sudah menonton film itu tiga kali Kise! Tiga kali!"

Kise mengacuhkan Aomine dan berjalan ruang TV. "Kan tadi Aominecchi yang bilang aku pilih filmnya. Kalau aku bilang _The Notebook_ ya _The Notebook_. Titik."

Aomine kembali mengeluarkan suara protesnya, "Argh baiklah. Tapi film kedua aku yang pilih!"Kise hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ke kanan.

Sesuai janji Aomine mereka menonton _The Notebook_ sambil menyantap makan malam mereka, dan Kise akhirnya mengabulkan protes Aomine menonton film _Avengers_ kesatu dan kedua. Di tengah film ketiga yang mereka tonton, Kise dan Aomine tertidur di sofa.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Aomine mengerjap begitu sinar matahari mulai masuk dari celah tirai di ruang tamunya. Televisi masih menampakan menu DVD, dan Aomine kehilangan kehangatan dari Kise yang Aomine sadari tidak lagi berada di pelukannya.

Berjalan seperti zombi, Aomine mencoba menghilangkan kantuknya dengan mengucek kedua matanya. "Kise? Ngapain kau di depan tempat sampah?"

Si pirang yang bersangkutan memperhatikan kaleng sup tomat yang ia makan semalam.

"Aominecchi, aku sibuk muntah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kau yang terlalu sibuk di dunia mimpimu bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Ini semua salahmu! Dasar bodoh!" Kise melempar kaleng itu dengan kesal ke arah Aomine yang masih setengah mengantuk.

Aomine menangkap kaleng sup itu tepat sebelum mengenai wajahnya, " _What the hell_ , Kise?"

Kise mendengus kesal. "Tidak usah sok pakai bahasa inggris! Lihat tanggal kadaluarsa sup tomat itu Ahomine. Itu sudah basi sejak sebulan lalu!"

Aomine hanya bisa tercengang melihat Kise lari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perutnya untuk kali kedua.

* * *

 **A/N: posting fic pertama saya di 2016! Happy new year everyoneeee~! Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh ga nyambung, ga kayak style saya biasanya. Lagi karatan nih. Sibuk tahun keempat kuliah. Akhir kata selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur!**


End file.
